Conventionally, various Schottky barrier diodes have been developed to be used for various uses. In general, a low on-voltage (forward voltage) and a low backward current are required for a Schottky barrier diode. However, it is difficult to reduce a backward current sufficiently in a conventional Schottky barrier diode.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-238982
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-168352
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-64977
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 62-179142
Patent Literature 5: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-335679
Patent Literature 6: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-174878